


DC Marriage Week - The Angel's Contribution

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Garfield Logan family moments [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, sibling protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superboy decides to ask permission before popping the question to M'gann. Luckily, her blood-brother thinks it's a very good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DC Marriage Week - The Angel's Contribution

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece for the DC Marriage Week - which I love.  
> I've been trying to think up ideas for this and different pairings and I think I have a few knocking around so it's just a matter of getting them down.  
> I realise this is a day late but I'm sorry :(  
> enjoy! ^_^

“Hey, Gar, can I talk to you?” Conner asked, catching Garfield after his training session. Gar glanced over his shoulder at him and shrugged, making the short journey over to the half-Kryptonian. 

“What’s up, Conner?” Gar asked, pushing his slightly sweaty hair off his face. Conner looked slightly awkward for a few moments, his shoulder tense. 

“I wanted to ask your opinion about something.” Conner admitted. “I’m thinking about asking M’gann to marry me.” He managed to get out. Garfield’s face was blank for a moment before he flung forwards. His arms closed around Conner in an attack-hug which caught the older male off guard to the point where he had to take a step back to keep his balance. 

“I’m guessing you’re alright with it.” Conner said. Gar beamed up at him and dropped back onto the floor. 

“It’s amazing!” Gar exclaimed before a (what he thought was) threatening look settled over him. “But if you hurt M’gann in _any_ way, I will _not_ be so nice.” He threatened, pointing an accusatory finger at Conner. 

Conner was taken aback slightly by the defensive aggression in his voice. 

“I would never hurt M’gann, Gar.” Conner promised. Gar’s face broke out in a smile again at the reply. 

“What are you waiting for? Go ask her!” Gar prompted excitedly. Conner smiled despite the growing nerves dwelling in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Hey, M’gann, can we talk?” Conner asked, catching up to M’gann later that day.

“Is something wrong?” The Martian asked, looking worried. Conner smiled reassuringly.

“No. Nothing’s wrong.” He said, his fist grasping the little velvet box in his fist a little bit tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> including this in the 'Garfield Logan Family Moments' series because it's cute.


End file.
